


Путь двойных звезд

by Greykite



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Звезды тоже устают от одиночества, а каждый свет нуждается в сумраке, который бы его оттенил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путь двойных звезд

**Author's Note:**

> Видеть здесь фем "как таковой" или нет - решает читатель.   
> Для автора здесь есть связь между двумя женщинами, но связь на уровне души, а не в сексуальном смысле.

Каждый скажет, что леди Галадриэль – прекрасна.  
Ее глаза – серебряные звезды, а волосы – золотой водопад.  
Ее наследственная, древняя гордость видна во всем: в изгибе губ, в изяществе сильных рук, в осанке и каждом повороте мраморно-белого тела, скрытого под складками легких и светлых одежд.  
Ее любили многие, но она не принадлежала никому. Ни брату, ни мужу, ни другу. Она отдавала себя другим, но никогда – до конца. Она всегда оставалась свободна.   
И она одинока теперь.  
Она – Владычица своих лесов и своей памяти. Памяти – даже в большей степени.  
Поэты сравнивают ее со статуей: статуей из вечного льда вершин Карадраса. Уже не живая женщина – символ уходящего прошлого. Царственно прекрасный и древний символ.   
И никто не знает, чего на самом деле желает леди Галадриэль. Может быть, ничего больше. Она сама склонна иногда думать так.  
Она привыкла, и даже не ждет.  
Тем более не ждет, что ее поймет столь юная внучка.  
Та – другая. Дочь ее дочери, плоть от плоти – но почему-то владычица Лориэна смотрит на нее и не может отвести глаз. Как заколдованная, только вот ей известно, что среди женщин эльфов нет чародеек искуснее, чем она сама. Это не чары. Это иное.  
А юная Арвен прекрасна.   
Ее волосы – черный, звездами вытканный шелк, а глаза – серебряные озера.   
В ее походке, жестах, чертах гордость уравновешена со смиренностью, в ней смешалось лучшее, что могла дать кровь различных народов. Ее одежды темны, и она легка в них, свободна, как дух лесов.  
Ее любят нежно и осторожно, издалека. Она сама еще не знает любви; но она мудра, и ведает жалость.   
Она – дочь правителя Ривенделла и дочь настоящей эпохи. Другая жизнь знакома ей только по песням.  
Поэты сравнивают ее с Лютиэн, покинувшей их в незапамятные времена. Она живой символ для эльфов Средиземья.   
И ей самой тоже необходимо что-то. Она ждет того, чтобы тихие сумерки ее нежной души озарились яростным светом.  
Чтобы она сама однажды смогла стать звездой.  
Понять стремление молодого сердца легко, даже если оно бьется спокойней, чем билось когда-то собственное. Ведь Арвен совсем иная, несхожая. Но ожидания просыпаются, сердце бьется, и Владычице беспокойно от этих мыслей, как не было давно.  
Словно между ними протянута нить – иная, чем нить родства.   
Дочь Галадриэли всегда была больше похожа на своего отца, чем на мать. Но дело не в крови. Не в чарах.   
Может быть, в том, что иногда Галадриэль не успевает отвести внимательного взгляда от внучки, и та отвечает своим. Серые глаза смотрят в серые, звезды отражаются в водах озера. Между ними нет страха и нет границы.   
Если взглянуть на небо, то можно увидеть особые звезды, так говорят мудрые, наблюдающие за высокими небесами множество лет. Одна звезда горит в тени другой, они рядом на небе. Зрение смертных не различает их. Но они различны.  
Владычице кажется, что они становятся схожи с такими звездами, когда дочь ее дочери вновь появляется в Лориэне.   
Каждый скажет, что леди Галадриэль – прекрасна, и прекрасна юная Арвен.   
Женщина влечет красотой мужчин, так идет от начала времен. Но Арвен – не мужчина, и даже не дева-муж. А Галадриэль давно не использует прозвание юности. Женщина напротив женщины, и красота каждой не властна над сердцем другой.   
Остается правда.   
Остается то, что нужно обеим – и то, что обе способны дать. 

***  
Давно зашло солнце, и в ясном небе над Лориэном вспыхивали звезды – одна за одной. Известно, что у каждой звезды – свой час.   
Есть час у звезды, что зовется Звездой Надежды, и у других звезд, память о которых возвращает ко временам печали.   
Владычица Лориэна стояла на невысоком холме, глядя вверх, на всё множество этих звезд, и думала о том, похожа или не похожа на них.   
Она не говорила ни слова, и безмолвен был лес вокруг. Безмолвен и темен, и душа Галадриэли молчала тоже, словно в ожидании чего-то. Но даже милосердия сумерек эта душа не знала почти никогда, или, скорее, очень давно.   
Так прошли долгие ночные часы, за которые Владычица даже не двинулась с места, словно действительно превратившись на время в статую – или в маяк.  
– Я не помешаю тебе, моя госпожа? - мелодичный голос Арвен нарушил тишину.   
Галадриэль обернулась.   
Ее юная внучка была в темном, как и обычно, – и ее силуэт терялся в тенях. Она шла медленно, но целеустремленно, не отрывая взгляда от светлого ориентира, каким были белое платье и золотые волосы Галадриэль.   
Та покачала головой.   
Арвен улыбнулась одними губами, чуть наклонив голову. И вскоре уже стояла на вершине холма, совсем рядом с Владычицей. Какое-то время царило всё то же безмолвие, только дыхание Арвен было немного громче – Галадриэль не видела ее, продолжая вглядываться в небо, только улавливала ритм вдохов и выдохов, и от этого ее кровь начинала чуть-чуть быстрее бежать по жилам.   
Но вопрос, хотя и неизбежный, застигнул ее врасплох.   
– Что ты видишь там, в небе?  
– Я вижу свою судьбу, – неожиданно – или наконец просто позволив себе – ответила Галадриэль.   
– А мою? – шепотом задала вопрос Арвен.   
Владычица медленно обернулась.   
Дочь ее дочери стояла, наклонив голову к плечу, и распущенные темные волосы струились по ее плечам. Вечерняя тень – будто еще не звезда, а зародыш звезды, готовый вспыхнуть в любой момент, только дождавшись взмаха руки Элберет.   
В Арвен не было страха. Только желание что-то понять, и Галадриэль не отказывала ей в этом. Но и не помогала.  
Она молчала, позволяя Арвен просто смотреть на себя.  
Она молчала о том, чего неотступно желает.  
В ней был огонь, и ее душа до сих пор горела, подобно звезде. И все же звезды тоже устают от одиночества, и каждый свет начинает нуждаться в сумраке, который бы его оттенил.   
Серые глаза вновь смотрели в серые – звезды отражались в озерных водах.   
– Выходит, моей судьбы еще нет на небе?  
Галадриэль качнула головой:  
– Прочесть ее я не могу.   
– Может быть, это потому, что мне, как и прочим в нашем роду, дан выбор?   
Такого вопроса Галадриэль от нее не ждала. Но это было возможно.  
– Ты хорошо спрашиваешь… – раздумчиво произнесла она. – Очень хорошо. Иногда я думаю, что хотела бы вновь получить возможность что-нибудь выбрать.   
– Иногда?  
– Обычно мне кажется, что такого уже поздно желать.  
Арвен помолчала немного. Мгновения падали между ними, как капли воды, растягиваясь до вечности. Странный короткий разговор в их воображении становился беседой, для которой было мало всей ночи.   
Возможно, это действительно было так, хотя и только для них двоих.  
Подойдя на шаг ближе, Арвен спросила снова, четко выделяя каждое слово:   
– Чего же ты бы хотела тогда, моя госпожа?  
– Теперь ты и сама это знаешь, дочь моей дочери, – сказала Галадриэль тихо. Она не думала, чего именно ждет сейчас, но всё же ждала с надеждой.  
И тогда Арвен поцеловала Владычицу – не так, как целуют жены мужей, и не так, как друг может поцеловать друга, и не приветственным поцелуем правителя. В прикосновении губ жила нежность, и грусть, и понимание, которое объединило их.   
Руки Арвен лежали на ее плечах, и звездный шелк волос касался щек и шеи Галадриэли. Прикосновение приносило спокойствие и прохладу, и когда Арвен отступила на шаг, давая вздохнуть, этот вздох был сладок, как бессчетные годы назад.  
– Благодарю тебя за этот дар, – произнесла Галадриэль.   
Она услышала вдруг с новым чувством, как дышит вокруг тот лес, который когда-то давно стал ей домом. Живое дыхание в тишине, и тихая, немного печальная музыка ночи, здесь и сейчас не несущей страха. Это длилось едва ли больше, чем несколько мгновений, но этого уже было достаточно.   
Галадриэль протянула руку и неспешно провела пальцами по щеке Арвен. Прикосновение вышло бы совсем материнским, если бы не знание, какое редко можно встретить у матери, сквозившее в этом движении.   
– И я тоже должна тебе кое-что.   
Арвен ничего не сказала, но на ее лице был написан вопрос.  
Галадриэль посмотрела ей в глаза. Особым взглядом: настойчивой, хоть и мягкой, просьбой открыть сознание. Арвен едва заметно вздрогнула, ее губы приоткрылись, но Галадриэль не отводила взгляда. И дождалась ответа – резкого, как порыв ветра, движения навстречу себе. Два разума соприкоснулись, словно лучи двух звезд, прошедших рядом по небесным дорогам.   
Между ними не было сейчас секретов и тайн. Была только обнаженная правда, ослепительное сияние, то наследство, которое не передается с кровью, и которое Галадриэль передавала сейчас.  
Она показывала своей внучке воспоминания, которыми до того не делилась ни с кем.   
Воспоминания – дар увидеть всё, и выбрать только необходимое. _Выбрать судьбу_. Или только лишь подготовить почву для подобного выбора.   
Сознание, с которым соприкасалась Владычица, приняло всё – и сразу же, без перехода, перед ее внутренним зрением вспыхнул огонь, непохожий на ее собственный. Столь же иной, как иной была сама Арвен. Иная. Связанная кровью, но идущая собственными путями, на которых Галадриэль – не постоянный спутник, но только веха.  
И то, что она увидела и поняла в этот краткий миг, заставило ее прикрыть глаза и кивнуть. Это было не похоже на те смутные предвидения, что она читала в Чаше, пользуясь силой кольца. Нечто другое, нечто более простое и ясное. Еще не реальность, но образ будущего – рок, который властен над каждым из эльфов.   
Сердце Галадриэль несколько раз стукнуло медленней, а потом забилось, как прежде. Казалось, она опустила веки на одно лишь мгновение, но на самом деле времени прошло больше, пусть и не намного.   
Арвен же всё ждала, недвижно стоя напротив. Она должна была услышать ответ, за которым на самом деле пришла.  
К Владычице возвращалось обычное зрение. Она снова вдохнула сладко-прохладный воздух, наслаждаясь такой возможностью. Следующая ночь для нее снова станет обычной, а пока неожиданное волшебство – не чары, и не сила родства – оставалось с ней.  
Галадриэль отступила на шаг, затем на два.   
– Иди же, Арвен, дочь моей дочери, – сказала она. – Ты не станешь такой, как я.   
Арвен не отвела взгляда:  
– Это плохо, госпожа моя?  
Галадриэль почти улыбнулась:  
– Это очень хорошо. Это почти благословение – единственное, какое я могу дать тебе. Иди же.   
Арвен поклонилась почтительно, и скрылась в тенях. У нее хватило мудрости, чтобы не спрашивать больше, и чтобы не спорить - тоже хватило. И хватит воли выбирать то, что она пожелает.   
Она ушла, чтобы следовать теперь собственной дорогой.  
А леди Галадриэль еще долго стояла на вершине холма, обняв себя за плечи.   
_В этот час утренняя звезда взошла над Лориэном._ Такую строку можно добавить в песню или в легенду, но поэтическое сравнение останется здесь, в траве, в тихих сумерках перед рассветом. Ведь утренняя звезда и вечерняя – суть одно. Хорошая замена тому, что зовут "двойной". Важно помнить об этом, и тогда можно увидеть даже то, что лежит впереди. Благодарность и даже любовь останутся в сердце Галадриэль, но она _знала_. И все равно сказала бы и сделала то же, потому что эльфам в этом мире можно найти утешение – но не изменить судьбу.  
Она печально усмехнулась, и направилась вниз, снова превращаясь в ледяную скульптуру – в звезду, которой не дано сойти со своих путей.


End file.
